This application requests support for the continuing operations of the TEDDY Data Coordinating Center at the University of South Florida. The University of South Florida has served as the DCC for TEDDY since its inception in 2002. The goal of TEDDY is the identification of infectious agents, dietary factors, or other environmental agents, including psychosocial factors which trigger type 1 diabetes mellitus (T1DM) in genetically susceptible individuals. The DCC provides epidemiological, biostatistics and operational expertise and advice to the clinical centers, reference laboratories and the NIDDK which include the following tasks: 1) study-wide communications, procurement and dissemination of study materials, and related activities 2) data management and records maintenance;3)clinic and central laboratories monitoring;4)data analyses;5)preparation of study reports and papers for publication;6)implementation of procedures to evaluate management, methodology, and cost-effectiveness of procedures utilized by the DCC;and 7)periodic meetings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of The Environmental Determinants of Diabetes in the Young Study (TEDDY) is the identification of infectious agents, dietary factors, or other environmental agents, including psychosocial factors which trigger type 1 diabetes mellitus (T1DM) in genetically susceptible individuals. Identification of such factors will lead to a better understanding of disease pathogenesis and result in new strategies to prevent, delay or reverse T1DM. The Coordinating Center maintains the study protocol and provides project oversight, coordination, communication, statistical analyses and capability to collect longitudinal data and results of laboratory analyses of biological specimens from individuals at risk for diabetes.